Hidden Feelings
by Magick Starr
Summary: Okay, I'm not actually going to tell you the pairing on this because I'm hoping I can keep you guessing for a little while!


**_Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Never have been, never will be. This could entertain femmeslash (That's woman/woman) feelings at some point; you'll have to read it to find out, won't you!_**

_**Okay, the beginning of this is set the day they found Amy Tennant, it's the evening of that day, and I need you to imagine that Sam and Neil didn't go for that drink in the pub.**_

_**Sorry if this chapter isn't that great, I was drinking a bottle of lager at the time of writing so that should explain it!**_

Sam sat in the dimmed office, once again working overtime. She really should be getting home, she'd been working all day yesterday, right through the night, and then to top it all off took a trip down to Brighton. So that's how it was, she'd been working for the past 36 hours, and with no sleep, that's never good.

The blonde blinked a few times, struggling to focus on the computer in front of her and was now beginning to have to battle with her eyelids to keep her tired eyes open. She looked to the other side of the office, Neil's chair was empty, usually that would cheer her up, but for some reason she felt slightly lonely without him there. God, she must be tired, Sam thought to herself, never having imagined she'd feel lonely without Neil Manson around.

She leaned back slightly in her chair, surprised to see the usually busy CID office completely empty. She flicked her gaze to the clock on the wall, surprised when she realised the clock on her computer was wrong and it was in fact ten to ten.

Sighing slightly, she rubbed her forehead, shutting her eyes briefly, wishing she didn't have to open them again until she'd had at least twelve hours sleep. Pulling them open once again, she leant over her desk, shutting down her computer before grabbing her bag and strolling out the office, not spotting DC Masters on the stairs until she walked into her.

'Oh, sorry Jo. What are you doing here?' Sam pulled herself out of the semi-conscious state she'd been in, smiling at the brunette.

'I could say the same thing about you _Guv_. I've just come in to pick up my phone; I left it in my desk drawer. I swear I could leave my head behind if it wasn't attached. Have you even left the office yet?'

'Um, I think you'll find that if you're gonna call me Guv, then you can't ask questions like that.' Sam replied, playing along with Jo's little game.

'Well I am sorry, _Sam._ Have you even left the office yet?' Jo enjoyed the times they got to joke around with each other, even if they were nothing more than friends.

'No, I haven't actually, I was just on my way out.'

'You stayed right through last night didn't you?' Jo asked, concerned at the apparent lack of sleep Sam was receiving.

'Yeah, Neil asked me to. I'm really tired now actually because of it.' Sam admitted as her attempt to stifle a yawn failed miserably.

'Well, I would ask you to come out for a drink with me, y'know, after you got such a good result on the Tennant case, but I reckon you need sleep more.'

'Yeah, another time maybe. I'm not doing anything Tuesday if that's okay with you?' Sam offered, not usually one to turn down a mate, but so exhausted she feared she'd fall asleep when Jo went to get the drinks in.

'Yeah, that sounds good. I'll hold you to it!'

'Good. Well, I'm sorry but I've really got to get off, I'm shattered.'

'Yeah, sorry. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then.'

'Yeah, bye then.' Sam smiled, beginning the descent of the stairs.

Jo carried on up to CID, retrieving her phone from the drawer before returning to the stairs, taking them two at a time. She was quite surprised to find Sam still at the bottom of them when she got there, the blonde resting against a wall, her eyes barely open.

'Er, Sam, do you want me to drive you home?'

'What?' Sam was startled; not thinking anyone was near her. 'Oh, no, no it's fine.'

'Come on Sam, you're almost asleep, I don't want you nodding off at the wheel.' Jo replied, more of an order than an offer.

'But then my car would be here. How'd I get to work in the morning?'

'I'll pick you if you like, but you're in no fit state to drive now.'

'Oh, no, I couldn't put you out like that. You'd have to get up early, and leave early, and I'm not even on your way to th…'

Jo, the brunette having previously been smiling at her determinedness, cut off Sam, 'Look, if that's all you're worried about then you can stay at mine.'

'Oh, no, I couldn't.'

'Yeah you could, I've got a pair of pyjamas you can borrow, I've got a spare room. It's even got a bed in it.' The brunette joked, relaxing Sam slightly, but the blonde still wasn't completely sure.

'No, no, I'd be putting you out.'

'No you wouldn't. I'd be glad of the company at breakfast and a bit of conversation on the way into work. Now come, I'm taking you home with me.' Jo said firmly, making it clear to Sam that the matter was no longer open to discussion.

Sam had no energy left to protest anyway, and was secretly glad to not have to drive herself home. Or even have to return to her empty house, it didn't feel like a home anymore, not since Abi moved out.

Jo smiled to herself as she guided the sleepy blonde into the house, feeling like she was carrying home a drunken friend as a pose to a perfectly sober one.

She found she had to help Sam upstairs, the woman sitting down on one of the steps each time Jo left her to climb them by herself. Showing her into the spare room, Jo left her on the bed for a couple of seconds while she went to grab a pair of pyjamas only to come back in to find Sam already asleep. She smiled to herself, gently moving the blonde's legs onto the bed properly and pulling the duvet over the top of her before whispering 'goodnight' and turning out the light, returning to her own bedroom.

Sam woke up in an unfamiliar bed, not remembering where she was, she cautiously climbed out of bed, creeping silently down the stairs. She headed towards what she presumed to be the kitchen, hearing a faint noise coming from behind the door. When she finally built up enough courage to push the door open she was relieved to see Jo standing there quietly singing along to 'Grace Kelly' by Mika on the radio.

Jo jumped around to face the doorway, having heard movement, laughing slightly when she saw Sam, a bemused expression on her face. 'Sorry, you caught me mid Mika!'

'Don't worry. You sounded, erm,' Sam winced slightly, choosing her words very carefully indeed. 'Different.'

'It's okay. I know singing isn't exactly my strong point!'

'No it was very, er, enlightening.' Sam replied, putting all her strength into not laughing.

'Hmmm, yeah, I'm sure it was. You want toast?' Jo changed the subject quickly before she ended up in hysterics.

'Yeah, okay, thanks.'

'That's fine.' She turned around, the plate of toast she'd just made for herself in her hand, extending it towards Sam in offering.

'Oh, no, that's yours, I can make my own.'

'Nonsense, it's only toast. And besides, you're my guest.' Jo said, a smile on her face, taking great pleasure in having something over Sam, knowing she'd use it to her advantage right up until they left in, er, half an hour.

'Thanks.' Sam awkwardly accepted the plate offered to her, picking up one slice and taking a bite out of it.

'Listen, thanks for taking me home last night, I was shattered.' Sam broke the comfortable silence that had surrounded them all the way to work, neither feeling the need to speak up until then. Jo had just pulled into the car park and Sam knew it would be the last time they'd get to talk in private that day.

'It's fine, any time.' Jo grinned, pulling into the nearest space.

'Yeah, sure. You still up for that drink on Tuesday?'

'Yeah. It'll be good. I haven't been out in a while.'

'Well, we better make it a night to remember then.' Sam concluded as she climbed out of the car, smiling at Emma as she walked past, knowing how keen she was to make friends in CID, and who was Sam to spoil her dreams?

'Yeah, sounds great.' Jo called over the top of the car, locking the doors before heading towards the station, Sam at her side.

'Jo, a word in my office, now!' Manson called the moment they walked into CID. 'DI Nixon, I suggest you set a better example to the team and arrive on time in future.'

Sam glanced up at the clock and sighed as she saw the time, twenty past nine, she was late.

Both the women followed Neil towards the office, Sam sitting down at her desk when she got there, Jo awkwardly standing opposite Neil's desk. Waiting for the lecture she knew was bound to come.

'Why did you feel it suitable to arrive at work late today, DC Masters?' Neil asked coolly, enjoying his power of status over Jo.

'She was with me, Neil.' Sam cut in before Jo could answer, the blonde receiving a glare from DI Manson.

'And what were you doing?'

'She picked me up on the way into work. Jo gave me a lift home after work yesterday, I was too tired to drive, my car is still here so Jo picked me up.' Sam was economical with the truth, knowing that would go down better than the fact she over slept.

'So why didn't you leave earlier Jo?' Neil turned his attention back to the brunette, making it clear to Sam that he didn't want any more input from her.

'I…well I, erm…' Jo stuttered a response, wishing she could formulate a answer as quickly as Sam seemed to be able.

'It was my fault Neil, I over slept. I wasn't ready when Jo arrived; she had to wait for a bit. She would have arrived on time if I weren't for me.'

'Well why weren't you ready Samantha? That's not very professional.'

'Well, if I hadn't been asked to stay all night the day before last and then bee working late with the paperwork last night then I wouldn't have been so tired, would I?'

Neil winced, realising she was right in a way, it was partially his fault and he couldn't really complain. 'Okay, I'll let it slip this once. Don't find yourself arriving at work late again DC Masters.'

'Yes Guv.' Jo replied politely, leaving the office instantly.

Once Jo had left the room and was far enough away to not hear a conversation from inside the office, Sam turned to Neil. 'That was a bit harsh.'

'I don't appreciate staff that arrive late, Samantha.'

'She had a perfectly good reason, it wasn't her fault.' Sam replied matter-of-factly.

'I very much doubt that Sam. she didn't seem to have the first idea about picking you up this morning.'

'I didn't notice that.' Sam responded, seeing how long she'd be able to play dumb before Neil gave up.

'No, I doubt you would have.' Neil ended the conversation there, looking back down to his paperwork.

Sam smiled slightly when she knew he definitely couldn't see her any longer. She admired Neil in some ways, she wasn't quite sure why, but she did.

Sam was sitting on her chair; pushed back from her desk allowing her enough room to extend her legs fully and rest her feet on the desk. She was chatting happily on the phone, whispering every so often.

Neil couldn't quite work out whom she was talking to, or why he felt so jealous every time she whispered. He also didn't know why he couldn't keep his eyes off her, every time he tried to concentrate on his paperwork he found his eyes working their way back over to her side of the room, admiring her, glad she didn't look over and spot him.

'Yep. Yep that sounds good. Okay, see you then. Bye gorgeous!' Sam returned the phone to its receiver, grinning to herself, causing yet more attention from Neil. She had noticed him watching her right the way through the conversation but hadn't acknowledged it. she was enjoying seeing him out the corner of her eye, seeing his jealous streak as she whispered. And the look when she referred to Eva as 'gorgeous', well that was just priceless. Not that he knew it was Eva though, it could have been anyone, male or female as far as he was concerned. If she didn't know him better she would think he fancied her, though she did now him better, and knew something like that couldn't be true.


End file.
